Efforts to secure computing resources often focus on preventing unauthorized users from obtaining access to the computing resources of a computing system. Recent events have shown, however, that users authorized to access computing resources may abuse such authorization to the detriment of personal, financial, and national interests.
Current approaches to computer security might not be equipped to detect when a user that is authorized to access a computing resource abuses that authorization. Therefore there is a need for improved approaches to computer security that can detect, notify, and prevent potential abuses of authorized access to computing resources.